1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for taking in a sail such as but not limited to a spinnaker on a sailboat.
2. Description of Related Art
Arrangements and apparatus for launching and taking sails such as spinnakers on sailboats particularly to facilitate single-handed sailing.